All Skywalker Men Fall In Love With Bad Girls Redo
by ethereal writer
Summary: I re did this so I hope you all like it. Ben Skywalker Falls in love with a girl named Jay who wnats nothing to do whith him. But when they get stranded in the jungel will she fall for him or will she leave him heartbroken? Read to find out.


I'm really nervous about the re-make of this story so i hope u all like it better.

Luke Skywalker waited by the landing platform. His wife was picking up some of the new trainees. She called saying that they entered the atmosphere and will be landing any minute now.

He spotted Mara's ship. It finally landed. Mara walked out first. Her hair was in a mess she had wrings under her eyes. She looked like she was about to kill someone. His wary wife walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked gently. He kissed his wife on the lips.

"I just pent 2 days aboard with a bunch of teenage brats. What do you think is wrong Luke!?" She snapped. Her temper rising by the second

"I'm sorry." he soothed. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." She kissed him and then left him with the trainees.

Many teenagers of ages and species departed. They were all paired up with friends some even had boy friends and girlfriends already. There was one girl in particular that caught his eye. She had long black hair and sharp green eyes. Her black belly jacket and leather shorts accented her curves. He sensed anger, hate and fear in her. He would keep an eye on this one.

Later…………

Mara was already lying on the bed when Luke walked in. he sat on the edge of the bed looking at his beautiful wife. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied he lay down next to her. "Who's that girl that was on the ship with the long black hair and bright green eyes?"

"Uhhhhhhh, I think that would be Jay."

"I sense anger, hate, and fear in her."

"I know I sensed it too." She turned over to Luke.

"Any idea why?"

"I don't know really. I heard some of the kids talking saying she was an unwanted child. And others said she went through abuse." She looked back at her husband. She could tell he was in deep thought. So she decided to leave him in his thoughts.

The next day……………….

Ben Skywalker walked into the lecture room. He searched for his friend Roosh.

He should have known. Roosh was hitting on some of the new girls. When the girls left he walked over to his friend. "So how'd it go?" Ben asked. Roosh shook his long blond hair our of the way of his brown eyes. "They want me." He chimed. "Got there numbers. You know I could hook you up with someone." Roosh bragged

"I'll pass dude."

"Aw come on. You've only had one girl friend in your whole life."

"Yea so. I guess I'm not over it yet."

"Dude it was a year ago. Just because she ripped your heart and stomped on it and left…" Roosh was cut off by his friend's hand over his mouth. "What?" He asked through Ben's hand.

"Don't have to relive that. Look I'll know who I like when I see her. I just haven't found her yet."

"I could hook you up or teach you some pick up lines."

"No thanks." About that time Ben turned around and saw her. Her long black hair. Her Piercing green eyes. _Wow._ He thought he had no idea what was going on. He was amazed by her beauty.

"Ben." Roosh called. "Ben. Ben." He waved his hand in front of his friend's face. He put his face next to his trying to see what he was looking at. "BEN!" Roosh yelled

"Wha?" Ben said with a little bit of drool hanging off of his face

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothin."

"Whatever. The lecture is about to start."

"Oh." The whole time he could not take his eyes off of her. He had found the girl of his dreams and she was in front of him.

At Lunch………….

Ben sat starring at his food. He pushed it around his plate. He had a really dreamy look on his face as if he had been exposed to laughing gas.

"Ben you ok?" Roosh said worried about his friend.

"Yea yea fine." Ben replied still poking his food.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea why you ask?"

"Yup." He answered still looking at his food.

"Are you even listing?"

"Oh that's cool."

"BEN!!" He looked at his friend who had an irritated look on his face.

"Huh?" he looked up. Hair in his face with a stupid expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about." He looked around the room. He was a bad liar.

"I've seen this so many times before. You have the symptoms."

"Of what?" Ben asked laughing in the prosses

"Love."

"Sure." Ben rolled his eyes at hid friend's idea. Even if it was true. He didn't want to admit it/

"Who's the girl?"

"There isn't."

"Who's the girl?" Roosh interrupted.

"Her." Ben said giving up as he knew his friend would never give up.

"Her?" Roosh's eyes got real big in shock.

"Her." Roosh busted out laughing. People started to look.

"It's not funny." ben croosed his arms and looked down at the gorund in embarrassment.

"Your right….gasp……But Jay is one of the toughest people in the school!"

"How do you know?" Ben looked at him as if it offended him

"Rachel told me. She has a friend who has a cousin who has a friend who is related to a dude who has a sister who is best friends with a girl who has a boy friend who rode with her on the same ship." He looked confident in what he just said.

"You lost me at she has a friend."

"Never mind. But still you don't have chance."

"I'll get her to like me." Ben had a smug grin on his face.

"What you ganna ask her out?" he said teasingly.

"Dude you're a genius!" Ben took his friend by the shoulders and hugged his friend. Several people gave them strange looks. "What guys can hug." Ben said looking at the people and slowly putting his friend down. "You'll get killed!" Roosh hissed. Ben didn't hear the comment.

Ben walked over to the table were Jay alone. He pulled up a chair and sat across from her. She looked over her book and gave him a curious glance. "Um hey Jay. I'm Ben and I've seen you around and was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Ben mumbled. She looked up at him and moved to another table sitting there by her self.

Roosh walked over to his friend. He put a hand on his depressed friend's shoulder. Ben grabbed Roosh by his shirt. "You know a lot about her right?"

"Yea I guess." Roosh replied taking his friends fist off him.

"Do you know what she likes in a girl?"

"I can find out."

"Make me into the guy." Ben had a look on his face saying help me or die.

"Ok. Ok. I'll be right back." Roosh eased back and went to find Rachel. She knew _everything_ that went on in the school.

10 minutes later…………….

Ben waited inside Roosh's and his quarters. The metal door slid open and Roosh appeared in the doorway. "So did ya get the stuff?"

"It's right in the bag." Roosh boasted. He unzipped the black duffel to let Ben see what was inside.

"No. No way. I'm not doing this."

So there it is. The re-due of chapter I hope this one is a whole lot better. Please review.


End file.
